


I GOTTA BE COOL, RELAX

by F7onMars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, M/M, alternative universe, wolfstar
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F7onMars/pseuds/F7onMars
Summary: Per due anni consecutivi Harry, non fece altro che trovarsi faccia a faccia (o faccia a simil-ologramma) con l'uomo che lo aveva reso orfano e Remus e Sirius non potevano farci nulla. Venivano informati di tutto ad avvenimenti già compiuti e la cosa li mandava in bestia!Un piccolo seguito di "But Life Still Goes On".





	I GOTTA BE COOL, RELAX

 

Era ormai diventata tradizione, per Ron ed Hermione, passare l'ultimo giorno di vacanze estive a Grimmauld Place, così come lo era per i Lupin-Black-Potter festeggiare Natale e capodanno alla Tana, dai Weasley.  
Nonostante la vastità di camere a disposizione, Ron e Harry volevano sempre dormire nella stessa stanza, con Hermione che sgattaiolava da loro, appena la porta della camera padronale si chiudeva per la notte.  
Non che Remus e Sirius non fossero a conoscenza della cosa, ma ritenevano che lasciar credere ai bambini di riuscire a fargliela in barba potesse accrescere la loro autostima.  
Harry aveva quasi tredici anni, stava per iniziare il suo terzo anno a Hogwarts e i guai non facevano che inseguirlo.  
Doveva essere un tratto genetico.  
Quando la scuola aveva mandato una strilettera a casa, spiegando ciò che era accaduto  la motivazione che aveva spinto Harry a proteggere la pietra filosofale, Sirius aveva perso dieci anni di vita mentre Remus aveva già la polvere volante in mano, per sbucare nel camino di Madama Rosmerta, prima ancora di udire: "... vi attendiamo a scuola, sinceri saluti. Minerva McGranitt."  
Per tutto il mese di giugno, avevano tenuto Harry quasi agli arresti domiciliari per la paura che qualche pazzo sostenitore di Voldemort si risvegliasse e decidesse di fargli del male. L'unica nota positiva fu conoscere i Weasley e, quasi per caso, scoprire che il loro ratto domestico obeso non era altro che la persona che Sirius sognava di uccidere da dieci anni. Fu facile spiegare tutto ai Weasley e farsi consegnare Codaliscia, poi spedito ad Azkaban con tanto di "lettera di raccomandazione" da parte di Silente.  
Remus e Sirius furono felici di regalare a Ronald un allocco per il suo compleanno.  
Il secondo anno, Harry salvò la più piccola dei Weasley da un basilisco e quasi non ci lasciò le penne. Sirius non dormì per una settimana.  
Per due anni consecutivi Harry, non fece altro che trovarsi faccia a faccia (o faccia a simil-ologramma) con l'uomo che lo aveva reso orfano e Remus e Sirius non potevano farci nulla. Venivano informati di tutto ad avvenimenti già compiuti e la cosa li mandava in bestia!  
Sirius era arrivato a punire Harry perchè "non lo coinvolgeva nei suoi casini"; punizione finita dopo due ore per mano di un esasperatissimo Remus.  
"Non puoi punirlo perchè non ti fa un resoconto giornaliero di tutto ciò che gli succede!"  
"Non tutto. Voglio solo essere informato se ha intenzione di rischiare la vita o meno!"  
"Come può mandarti un gufo mentre cerca di ammazzare un serpente gigante covato da un pollo?"  
"Può dirmelo prima!"  
"Tu lo facevi coi tuoi genitori?"  
"Ti do la possibilità di riformulare la domanda."  
"Ok. Tu e James lo facevate con i Potter? Avete mai detto loro che eravate animagus e ogni mese scorrazzavate in giro con un lupo mannaro?"  
Sirius era uscito dalla cucina senza rispondere. Sconfitto.  
Remus cominciava quasi (quasi!) a essere curioso di scoprire in quale guaio si sarebbe ficcato Harry quell'anno.  
Un giorno di metà estate, Lupin stava preparando la colazione per il resto della casa, ancora addormentata, quando un gufo entrò dalla finestra e lasciò cadere una lettera scritta con inchiostro verde sul tavolo.  
Posta da Hogwarts? Di già?  
Guardandola perse mezzo respiro quando vide che non era indirizzata a Harry. Erano anni che non vedeva il suo nome sopra una di quelle lettere. Aprendola quasi gli tremavano le mani. Erano notizie su Voldemort? Peter era evaso? Silente aveva deciso di portare via Harry da loro, come voleva fare anni prima?  
Aperta la lettera, bastò leggere una parola per portarlo tra le stelle e nel panico contemporaneamente: "professore".  
Subito corse in camera da Sirius, che approfittava del giorno libero in officina per dormire fino a tardi. Buttandosi tra le lenzuola e per metà addosso al compagno, rimbalzò e quasi cadde dal letto. Black si svegliò di soprassalto chiedendo in ansia: "L'hanno preso?"  
"No." Rispose Lupin, col viso illuminato da un sorriso che quasi stonava con quella risposta.  
"Silente mi vuole come professore."  
"Chi? Cosa?" il moro si sporse per vedere l'orario dall'orologio sul comodino.  
"Silente. A scuola. Insegnante."  
Black parve svegliarsi del tutto, "Tu?"  
"Sì!"  
"È il mio compleanno? Perchè giuro di aver fatto un sogno erotico che iniziata esattamente così."  
"Leggi." Remus gli buttò il foglio addosso, aspettando poi una sua reazione quasi saltellando sul materasso.  
Gli occhi di Sirius scorrevano veloci sulle lettere e, quando arrivò alla fatidica frase, si spalancarono, illuminando quel color ghiaccio di riflessi azzurri e miele. Sollevando lo sguardo sorrise al compagno, lanciò il pezzo di carta chissà dove e afferrò il viso di Lupin baciandolo.  
"Ce l'hai fatta." Sorrise quasi commosso unendo le loro fronti, continuando a incorniciare il volto dell'altro con le mani; così calde e grandi che spesso Remus si trovava a pensare che quando sarebbe dovuto morire, avrebbe voluto andarsene nel calore di quei palmi. Gli sarebbe bastato per essere felice.  
"Ma non so come si fa l'insegnante." Iniziò poi in preda a uno dei suoi soliti attacchi d'ansia, "Non l'ho mai fatto, non ho la preparazione giusta! E se non riuscissi a tenere l'attenzione dei ragazzi? Se spiegassi male e non mi capissero? Non farei che confondere loro le idee e fallirebbero agli esami! E se non riuscissero e recuperare? Non voglio rovinare la vita a ragazzini come Harry, Ron o Hermione. Hermione! Se avesse un calo dei voti per colpa mia non me lo perdonerei mai! Non posso rovinare la vita a Hermione! E se non mi rispettassero? Se mi scoprissero e avessero paura di me? Cosa direbbero i loro genitori? Cosa-"  
"Calmo!" Sirius lo zittì piantando gli occhi nei suoi, "Andrà tutto bene. Se Silente ti ha chiamato, significa che si fida di te e crede nelle tue capacità. Non sei un pericolo e sei bravo. Lo sei! Non hai fatto altro che aiutare me, James e Peter a studiare e ora lo fai con Harry e i ragazzi..."  
"Tu e James avevate voti più alti dei miei."  
"Non sempre. E poi-" si sistemò meglio sul letto, portando la schiena di Remus a poggiarsi sul suo petto, "Eccellevamo perchè _tu_ ci rispiegavi i concetti e ci lasciavi copiare i compiti."  
"Sirius..." lo guardò col panico dipinto in viso, "Cosa farò se mi capiteranno dei ragazzi come te e James? Cosa farò coi gemelli?!"  
"Farai vedere loro chi comanda e, nel caso, li farai parlare con me."  
"Pensi di essere minaccioso?"  
"No, ma so essere persuasivo."  
"Li corromperai per farli sfogare nelle ore con Severus, giusto?"  
"Esattamente."  
Sorridendo soddisfatto, Black prese a baciargli languidamente il collo, mentre con una mano gli alzava la maglia del pigiama.  
"Sirius," sospirò Lupin, "Harry potrebbe svegliarsi da un momento all'altro."  
"Appunto," continuò il moro portando una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Remus, che cercava di mantenere il respiro regolare, "Approfittiamo di questi momenti di relax."  
Con un movimento fluido, Lupin si voltò tra le braccia di Sirius, mettendosi a cavalcioni dei suoi fianchi. Stava per togliere al moro la vecchia maglietta dei Led Zeppelin quando un lamento allarmato si alzò dal piano inferiore.  
"Zio Remus! Brucia la casa!"  
L'improvviso ricordo dei waffles nella piastra e della uova sui fornelli lo colpì come un cazzotto in pieno stomaco.  
Lupin scavalcò Sirius, cadde dal letto, si rialzò, arrivò alla porta a zoppo galletto e si catapultò giù dalle scale (tutto condito dalle risate di Black).  
Harry stava appiccicato al muro fuori dalla porta della cucina, senza saper bene cosa fare, con gli occhi verdi che fissavano il fumo nero, come incapace di sbattere le ciglia.  
Con un colpo di bacchetta Remus accompagnò il fumo fuori dalla finestra aperta da Harry e spense i fornelli.  
Il quasi tredicenne guardò sconsolato ciò che rimaneva della colazione, poi si voltò verso Lupin con lo sguardo da cane bastonato imparato da Sirius (che, per la cronaca, funzionava su tutti ad eccezione di Remus ed Hermione).  
"Facciamo colazione al bar?"

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie tantissimo per aver letto, spero che questo piccolo "esercizio" per tenermi in allenamento vi sia piaciuto.  
> Un mare di grazie e Gre che ha betato questa cosina piena di ansia <3
> 
> A presto!  
> Fede


End file.
